Red Tales 1
Red Tales is an Adventure, Role-Play, 2.5D/2.8D game, downloadable for free on the PS3 and 4, and $2.50 on the computer. Gameplay In this game, you play as a boy (Roy Yeast) or a girl (Linda Beet). They are teenage villagers training to be a guard for the king. The king sends you on a very long quest as a test before he allows you to be his guard. Controls for PS: X= Main Attack; Square= Secondary Attack; Triangle= Item; Circle= Equipped Magic; Start= Menu; Lt Stick= Move; Rt Stick= Dodge; D-Pad= Move; Select= Equipment & Inventory; L1= Target Controls for Computer: Click= Target, Arrow Key= Move; Z= Main Attack; X= Secondary Attack; C= Equipped Magic; V= Item; Numerical Pad (4, 5, 6, 8)= Dodge; Enter= Pause; Esc= Close; Delete= Equipment & Inventory Fights: Since the computer has more storage, it will be able to save replays after fights and have a more detailed battle. Computer: Battles would be like the regular adventure mode, but after the first hit, it changes dimensions from 2.5D to 2.8D. Characters, objects, and enemies become more visible from this view. There will be an option to turn this off to speed up the game. PS: The PS doesn't have as much storage as the Computer so it won't be able to switch dimensions and save replays. But there is something as an up-side. The PS version will have 4 PlayStation based weapons and 1 third-party spell. Bamusu's Axe -Hunter Only- (The mark of Kri), Spear of Destiny -Knight Only-(God of War), Great Mighty Scythe -Knight Only- (Patapon), LR3 Railgun -Ranger Only- (StarHawk), and Meteor Rain (FF VII) Linking: You can link your game on the computer to up to 5 others. They will make sidebars appear with their health. You can send potions, hp, and mp to them. Protagonists Roy Yeast - Roy Yeast is an optimistic teen at the age of 17. He makes clothing at his mother's store and trains after closing time (5 pm) with Linda at a park. His grandfather Lucas sometimes gives him pointers on how to fight, being a retired Guard himself. Spoiler: In the middle of the game, he goes blind, making him miss almost everything and his attacks and spells become invisible so which one your using is unknown. Also, directions become mixed up. But if you kill something while blind, you get 3x the experience. He is meant to die in that state and it is impossible to continue until he does. Linda Beet - Linda Beet is an over-emotional teen at the age of 16. She sells food at her father's restaurant and helps make clothes at Roy's mothers clothing store. She goes to train with Roy at 5:00 pm to become a king's guard. She gets tips on how to become one by her 24-year-old sister, Alexis, whenever she's on break or not on duty. Spoiler: Her legs get parylized mid-game and she is 5x slower. But if you win in a battle without legs, you get 4x the experience, not being able to attack some turns. Reiko Wang - Reiko Wang is a very experienced soldier, working for a promotion. She is sent with the two kids, making sure they come back alive if they fail, yet help them succeed. At the beginning, she helps them in secret, until she is caught by the leader. She then helps battle using her amazing lance skills. Spoiler: She goes mute mid-game and can not cast spells are use abilities. She gets 3x the experience and 2x the money if she wins a battle. Alexis Beet - Alexis is a very kind, light hearted, 4th-class knight, and a sister to Linda. After two weeks, Alexis got really worried, over-imaginative (in the bad way), and scared for her sister and got permission from the king to help her on her quest. It takes her 1-week to get to her sister and she tries to persuade her to go back and ultimately fails. She decides to help her sister and companions. Spoilers: She is cursed mid-game and many natural incidents deal damage to her during battles. after a battle, she get 3x the experience; At the end, she is killed by the final boss and is relocated next to the village lake. Bosses #Eriko - A human sized dragon that terrorizes adventurers with water attacks. #Zongo - A 17 ft. zombie that devours whole villages. #Sloph - A man eating pixie with female slaves and electronical powers. #Beatre - A knight of darkness with unimaginable power. #Mariko - A animal eating were-wolf #Nombre - A 20 ft. possessed statue of a hero #Lanva - A Man fused with lava, fire, and energy. #Verica - A Evil mistress with the ability to turn things to stone be saying seven words: Gireu an Aquestes Persones a Pedra. She murders heroes, kills villains, destroys villages, and statufies Alexis. Category:Video Games Category:Games